<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Календарь by Angiras, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407415">Календарь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras'>Angiras</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020'>WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>мини G - PG-13 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки тайно влюблен в Стива и переживает, что тому предстоит фотосессия в стиле ню.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>мини G - PG-13 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Календарь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Главное, чтобы вы смогли расслабиться, – сказал фотограф и направился к выходу. </p><p>Баки сразу почувствовал, как расслабляется. Его очень успокаивало, что человек, мечтающий раздеть Стива, покидает помещение. Вообще-то Баки знал, что раздеть Стива мечтали все, кто его видел. Так что успокаивался, только когда они оставались вдвоем. </p><p>Поэтому, когда идея сделать фривольный календарь с сотрудниками Щ.И.Т.а зародилась, окрепла, прижилась, а затем и оказалась на грани того, чтобы быть воплощенной в жизнь, Баки серьезно заволновался. За собственное душевное здоровье. Он не мог запретить Стиву участвовать во всем этом, потому что ну кто он такой, чтобы решать, кому Капитан Америка будет показывать свои кубики пресса. Он даже не мог попытаться отговорить его, потому что Стив и сам не горел желанием раздеваться перед камерой. По сути, кроме самого Баки, Стив оказался единственным, кто не хотел, чтобы он обнажался. За это Баки любил его еще сильнее. </p><p>– Разве вы не должны остаться и, ну, фотографировать? – бросил Стив в спину уходящему фотографу. </p><p>– Я настроил камеру, – ответил тот. – Съемка начнется автоматически, как только вы разденетесь и окажетесь в фокусе объектива. </p><p>– А как же ракурс, композиция? Разве это не ваша работа? Как художника, – спросил Стив.</p><p>Для человека, который в принципе не хотел раздеваться, Стив, по мнению Баки, слишком сильно волновался о том, чтобы фотографии его обнаженного тела имели хоть какую-то художественную ценность. Впрочем, возможно, в Стиве опять проснулся художник. Он давно не брался за карандаш, и даже если рисовал, его творчество ценилось именно настолько, сколько люди были готовы дать за Капитана Америку. Во всяком случае, Баки читал, что на последнем благотворительном аукционе фотография следа котенка-звезды Инстаграма на песке была продана дороже, чем целый альбом набросков Стива. Но его внутренний художник время от времени прорывался наружу и начинал доказывать, что он человек знающий и имеет непосредственное отношение ко всякому творчеству.</p><p>Фотограф потер переносицу. </p><p>– Обычно я фотографирую трупы, – развел он руками. – Для лаборатории, для агентов. Вряд ли мое участие серьезно улучшит снимки, если, конечно, на вас нет серьезных повреждений. </p><p>Предполагалось, что календарь будет выпускаться только для внутреннего обращения в Щ.И.Т.е и будет полностью сделан силами его же сотрудников. И Баки уже всерьез собирался попросить номер телефона фотографа. Идея была дурной, но серьезные повреждения у Стива появлялись часто. Баки думал, что, может быть, если демонстративно пригласить парня-специалиста по трупам сфотографировать его раны и одновременно качественно вынести мозг, Стив станет хоть немного, но осторожнее на миссиях. </p><p>– А кто-то уже разделся? – не унимался Стив. </p><p>– Агент Коулсон показал многое, – сдержанно ответил фотограф и поспешно закрыл за собой дверь.  Баки показалось, что разнузданность Коулсона стала главной причиной, почему фотограф так спешил уйти – он хотел избежать повторения травмирующего опыта.  </p><p>– Ну, наверное, пора? – неуверенно спросил Стив. </p><p>– Попробуй раздеваться постепенно, – посоветовал Баки. – Может быть, так будет проще. </p><p>Стив кивнул и снял щит. Господи, Баки обожал этого парня, пришедшего на эротическую фотосессию в полном боевом обмундировании и даже в бронежилете, который никогда не носил. </p><p>Подумав, Стив приспустил на руке перчатку, и камера, захватив в объектив участок обнаженного тела, плотоядно защелкала затвором. Стив встрепенулся, как олененок в свете фар, натянул перчатку и подхватил щит, стыдливо прикрыв им пах, хотя под слоями тактического костюма было сложно увидеть даже намек на рельеф. Хотя Баки смотрел. </p><p>– Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой застенчивый, – хмыкнул он, размышляя, что надо бы как-то поощрить Стива. Например, подарить еще одни плотные, свободные штаны и, возможно, длинный свитер. </p><p>– Я не застенчивый, – возразил Стив. – И я уже раздевался для фотографий. </p><p>– Когда? – удивился Баки. В сети было много изображений голого Капитана Америки. Тот факт, что среди них есть настоящие, заставлял Баки хотеть пересмотреть их все и одновременно пойти в туалет, чтобы поплакать, обняв колени. Мысль о пикантном фото Стива на просторах интернета, открытом всем ветрам, на которое мог подрочить любой проходимец, заставляла его сердце кровоточить. </p><p>– Ну как же! Еще в тридцатых! Ты что, не помнишь? </p><p>– Но ты фотографировался для справочника о последствиях рахита! </p><p>– Да! – обрадовался Стив. – И он переиздается до сих пор! И меня много фотографировали после эксперимента. Для нужд науки, – добавил он. </p><p>– Фотографироваться для медицинского справочника – совсем не то же самое, что для эротического календаря, – закатил глаза Баки. </p><p>– Я к тому, что не стесняюсь раздеваться перед камерой, – отозвался Стив. – Но в этом должен быть смысл. Какая-то история! Что толку, если я просто сниму всю одежду, лягу, разведу ноги, напрягу мышцы и улыбнусь?   </p><p>Баки шумно вздохнул. Перспектива увидеть Стива с разведенными ногами и напряженными мышцами таила бездны смыслов, если отбросить тот факт, что, кроме Баки, его увидят еще сотни людей. </p><p>– А раньше ты не мог об этом подумать? До того, как согласился на фотосессию? – проворчал Баки. </p><p>– Вы еще долго? – крикнул фотограф, заглянув в комнату. – У меня там человек лежит. А до этого месяц лежал в реке. Еще столько он не протянет. </p><p>–  Ладно-ладно, ускоряемся, – пообещал Баки. – Этой причины тебе достаточно? – добавил он, обращаясь к Стиву. </p><p>– Нет. Слушай, а что если сфотографировать мое лицо и приклеить к телу Коулсона? Ему же понравилось сниматься, – предложил Стив. </p><p>– Я слышал, что Нат договаривалась с ним о чем-то таком. Если вам всем приделают в фотошопе тело Коулсона, календарь будет выглядеть очень странно. </p><p>– «Вам»? – удивился Стив. – Разве тебя там не будет? </p><p>– Я уже пообещал сняться для календаря «Оружие и инвентарь». Там даже делать ничего не надо, просто лежать рядом с линейкой, – похвастался Баки и с усмешкой рекалибровал пластины на левой руке. – Ну, так что тебе нужно, чтобы раздеться? </p><p>Он не мог поверить, что сам уговаривает на это Стива. Но он страшно устал от всей этой ситуации. Стив уже дал согласие на съемку и пришел сюда, даже притащил Баки для моральной поддержки. А значит – он совершенно точно выполнит свое обещание, вопрос только в том, сколько времени перед этим он будет нудеть. Проблема была еще и в том, что единственный человек, перед которым Стив не стеснялся нудеть, был Баки. Так что пришлось выбирать, спасать свой разум или сердце, разрывающееся от ревности. А с учетом того, что сердце все равно в конечном итоге будет разбито, имело смысл попытаться спасти хотя бы некоторые части тела.</p><p>– Мне нужен сюжет, – решил Стив. – Чтобы фотографии о чем-то говорили. И еще халат. </p><p>– Халат полагается только раздетым, – отрезал Баки. – А что до истории… ну, как тебе сюжет «Будни Капитана Америки»? Изобразишь, как сражаешься с кем-то, как думаешь о безопасности мирных жителей… </p><p>Стив, подумав мгновение, кивнул. Он быстро скинул с себя одежду, оставив только сапоги, щит и сбрую для него. Баки смутился. Он не боялся, что тело его предаст, он видел Стива голым тысячу раз – в конце концов, они жили вместе, а потом и служили в армии. Стояк появится вечером, когда Баки ляжет в постель и будет в подробностях вспоминать увиденное. Пока же он так нервничал, что ни о каком возбуждении и речи не было. Он не знал, куда деть глаза, руки, всего себя, чтобы не выдать чувств. Ему казалось, что взгляд становится маслянистым, ладони – потливыми, и если он смотрит слишком долго – то пялится, если не смотрит – то нарочито. Лучше бы, наверное, Баки вообще не видел Стива голым. Во всяком случае, это бы точно пошло на пользу чистоте их дружбы. </p><p>– Ну давай. Дерись, – велел Баки. </p><p>Стив посмотрел направо. Посмотрел налево. Перевел взгляд на далеко не самый чистый пол. </p><p>– Я не могу, – застенчиво признался Стив. – Я должен видеть, с кем я дерусь. </p><p>– Ладно. Дерись со мной, – решил Баки. </p><p>– Так нельзя, – возразил Стив. – Это эротическая фотосессия. А ты одет. </p><p>– Да черт с тобой! – воскликнул Баки и потянулся к ремню тактических штанов, которые надел, чтобы лежать для оружейного календаря. </p><p>Спустя пятнадцать минут все пряжки, ремни и заклепки были расстегнуты, и штаны упали к ногам Баки. </p><p>– Теперь ты можешь драться? – спросил Баки. </p><p>– Нет, – тихо проговорил Стив и покосился куда-то вниз. – Без штанов ты такой… беззащитный. </p><p>– Тогда операция по спасению, – вздохнул Баки и присел на край стола. – Представь, что ты снимаешь котенка с дерева. </p><p>Стив нахмурился. После того аукциона тема с котятами для него была болезненной. </p><p>– Мстители не спасают котят с деревьев, – возразил Стив. </p><p>– Я спасал! </p><p>– Но ты тогда не был Мстителем, – отозвался Стив. – Ты был жестоким беспринципным убийцей в международном розыске! </p><p>– Хорошо, – снова вздохнул Баки. – Тогда давай ты будешь спасать с дерева обезумевшее от запаха человеческой крови инопланетное чудовище? </p><p>Стив согласился. </p><p>Под беспрестанные щелчки фотокамеры он снял обезумевшее от запаха человеческой крови инопланетное чудовище с дерева, оказал ему первую помощь, обнял его, взъерошил волосы, скорчил вместе с ним несколько рож и поносил на руках.</p><p>Когда Стив повалил его на пол, чтобы закрыть собственным телом обезумевшее от запаха человеческой крови инопланетное чудовище от взрыва, Баки понял, что он больше так не может. </p><p>За эти полчаса он трогал Стива больше, чем за всю жизнь. Он был ближе, чем мог мечтать. Они соприкасались теми местами, которыми друзья не должны соприкасаться. </p><p>– Давай заканчивать, – простонал Баки, когда Стив прижался лбом к его лбу, чтобы зафиксировать в безопасном месте. – Наверняка хоть один снимок, да получился. </p><p>– Ладно, только еще последний сюжет, – проговорил Стив, вклиниваясь коленом между его ног. – Когда ты суперсолдат… вечером… ночью… бывает очень одиноко… – жарко выдохнул он Баки в рот. </p><p>– Одиноко? – возмутился тот. – Да я ради тебя всю неделю второй раз смотрел последний сезон «Игры престолов»! Хотя и первый раз был лишним. </p><p>– Да, одиноко, – просто ответил Стив. Он мягко коснулся губами губ Баки и чуть приподнялся, наблюдая за его реакцией. – Что скажешь, Бак? Может быть, обезумевшему от запаха человеческой крови инопланетному чудовищу тоже одиноко? Может, ему мог бы понравиться Мститель вроде меня? </p><p>Баки дурел и нещадно тормозил из-за близости Стива, его поцелуя, его слов. А когда их смысл наконец дошел до него, Баки крепко вцепился, обнял его, обвив руками и ногами, и выдохнул: </p><p>– Да, ему мог бы, – а потом поцеловал. </p><p>Они обнимались и целовались какое-то время. Конечно, до секса дело бы не дошло – ни одно обезумевшее от запаха человеческой крови инопланетное чудовище не стало бы трахаться перед камерой. Просто оторваться друг от друга было очень тяжело. Но пришлось. </p><p>– Да чего я там не видел, – проворчал фотограф, быстро-быстро собирая камеру. </p><p>– Стой! – одновременно опомнились Стив и Баки и бросились следом. – Удали фотографии! </p><p>– Да на кой черт они мне, – легко отозвался фотограф, достал из фотоаппарата карту памяти и отдал им. </p><p>– Вернемся в комнату? – спросил Стив, взяв Баки за руку. Он легонько пощекотал его ладонь, и Баки не нашел ни одной причины, чтобы отказываться. Тем более, что они стояли голые посреди коридора в штабе Щ.И.Т.а. </p><p>Дальше были поцелуи, вздохи, объятья – все, о чем Баки мечтал, а теперь казалось, что вот-вот получит и то, о чем мечтать даже не смел. </p><p>– Баки, я хотел тебе сказать… спросить, – тяжело дыша, с взъерошенными, чуть влажными волосами проговорил Стив. </p><p>– Конечно, – счастливо улыбнулся Баки. – Спрашивай о чем хочешь. </p><p>Стив ласково убрал прядь волос ему за ухо, поцеловал еще раз и нежно проговорил: </p><p>– Ты не знаешь, а разве на современных камерах фотографии не отправляются прямо на сервер?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>